Facilis descensus Averno
by L-pandora
Summary: Why do we want what we can never have? Come, comrade; only I can offer you solace. Together, we tread the road to Hell. Alois/Ciel.
1. Part I

**Facilis descensus Averno**

I.

Alois Trancy peered at the ring. It was moldy with pond scum. No man would ever want such a piece of trash.

But a demon might. A demon would scrape past the dirt without a second thought, and sink its claws into the jewel within.

A demon. It had to be a demon.

Alois held the ring to his lips, and licked. He held his work to the moon. Already, he could see glimmers of the prize.

So he licked, and licked, and licked, like a dog would to its favorite bone. The stubborn bits he peeled off with his teeth. Then, when his mouth was stinking with rot, he took the ring out, gave one, final lick, and inspected his work.

"Beautiful!" he proclaimed. The sapphire, clean of gunk, gleamed in the moonlight. Privately, he thought that his saliva lent it a certain otherworldly sheen_._

Admiring his handiwork for a few more moments, Alois slid the ring onto his thumb, and stretched.

"Ciel Phantomhive," he said. "A _beautiful_ colour for a _beautiful_ soul."

Then he laughed.

In his hands lay what they sought: a soul of the purest flavor. And it was his. It was not his soul, but it was..._his._

Not him…but his.

"I'll never let you go," he vowed, as clouds began to shade the moon. "I'll find the rest of you. Make you whole."

_Make you mine. _

_Then they can't have you without having _me_…_

…_and we will fall to Hell as one._

Let our last dream be of fire.


	2. Part II

II.

Once bitten, twice shy. A plundered man did not give so freely.

"You can give me nothing," said Ciel.

"That's not true," said Alois. "I can give you…_me._"

For a price.

_Demons seduce their prey with sweet words—_

"You can give me nothing I want," said Ciel, but he did not turn from the threshold.

"That's not true," said Alois. "I can give you what he cannot. And you want what he cannot give…am I right?"

—_and drag them into the darkness._

That was how Ciel found himself being pulled into the room. He stumbled and fell into the other's legs, but even decency could not bring him to care. Not tonight.

"Come to me, Ciel," Alois whispered, and licked a path from his neck to his lips. "I'm yours to have, Ciel. Not like him. I'll be yours…"

…_And you'll be mine._

Tearing the eye patch with his teeth, he brought his tongue over the pentacle in the eye.

_Mine._

Slap.

"Don't you—dare," said Ciel. Then, with a snarl, he bit Alois's earlobe until it bled, but the other only laughed.

"Kinky," Alois licked his lips. "Learned something from the _demon_, hm?"

"Shut up," Ciel spat, and slapped away the foot curling around his waist. He gave the earlobe one last bite, wiped his mouth, and moved to the lips, where he gnawed and bit and tore at all he could reach. Somehow, though, Alois deflected the worst of it. He gripped Ciel's chin so it could not move.

"Do you want it?" said Alois, as he licked blood from his lips.

"What do you _think_?" said Ciel.

"Heh," said Alois. Then he shoved his tongue into Ciel's mouth.

_Mine_.

The first thing that came to Ciel's mind was _ugh, wet. _Then the wetness began to move, curling around parts of his mouth he had never really thought about before.

_Oh._

"Mmmrr," he said, and curled into the fingers in his hair. For a few moments, he let himself be lost in sensation. It was only when he felt hard ground on his back and human weight on his chest that he remembered _whose _tongue was in his mouth. With a start, he elbowed his way out of Alois's grasp.

This was not what he came for.

"Ouch…what was that for?" said Alois, cradling his ribs.

"I—" Ciel stood. "I can't. This was a foolish idea. I…will leave. Immediately."

Just as he turned around, however, Alois cried, "Wait!" and flung himself over the threshold.

_Mineminemine_—

"Wait, Ciel," he said, "why are you leaving? Don't—don't you remember why you came?"

_Why?_

Ciel halted.

Seizing the moment, Alois took him by the arm and led him deeper into the room. "Look, Ciel," he said, "if—if you don't want to do this, we can always do something el—"

"I came here to forget."

Silence.

As if he had heard it—truly heard it—for the first time, Alois stopped, and looked at Ciel. The boy was sweaty and disheveled—because of _him. He_ had plundered the sweet mouth, had let _his_ tongue brand it over and over and over…

But all he could see now was the pentacle in the eye.

_Mine, _it said. _Not yours._

_Never yours._

"Is that so," said Alois. He tightened his grip. "You want to forget? You want me to help you forget? Oh, I can do that…and I can do so much more…"

"Then get to it," snapped Ciel, "or I'm out of here."

"Fine," his voice cracked. "Fine!"

_Mine mine mine must be mine can't not be mine—_

But the pentacle was still there.

Alois looked away.

Why did he have to make Ciel _remember?_

He led Ciel to the bed, and looked again—it was still there. He pinned Ciel under him—it was still there. He licked a trail down Ciel's stomach and watched the eye close—it was still there, he _knew _it was still there, how could it not be there when Ciel was crying out _that name—_

_No! MINE!_

Trembling, Alois tugged off his shorts, and broke a vow he made the night his father died.

(A plundered man did not give so freely. And yet—)

"_Sebastian!_" cried Ciel.

Why was it still there, still there, still there—?

Alois bit his lip and rode harder.

"Mine," he croaked, digging his nails into Ciel's shoulders. "Mine, mine, _mine…_"

"Faster, Sebastian_…faster!_"

Ciel came screaming the name.

Alois did not come.

With the knowledge that he had done—_it—_for nothing, Alois rolled off the spent body. He was bleeding down there, in there. Everywhere. Yet Ciel still did not want him. Ciel still was not his.

He began to cry.

Ciel did not move.

"…Hey," said Alois, when his tears had run dry, "we can't have what we want, can we?"

Silence. There was a rustle of sheets as Ciel rose.

"…No," he answered quietly. "We cannot give things that are not ours to give, after all."

With that, he stood, dressed himself the best he could, and walked to the door, not once looking back. Stopping in front of the threshold, he said, "I'll come back tomorrow."

"Coming back for more?" said Alois.

"Coming back with Sebastian," said Ciel, "to kill you."

Then he was on his way.

_Not tonight, but tomorrow,_ Ciel promised himself, as he boarded the carriage he had booked in secret. _Tomorrow it will be._

For tonight, nothing had changed. Tonight, they were still human, still wanting, still without souls to call their own. Still reaching. Come tomorrow, everything would change.

Tomorrow, they would go to Hell, and leave ashes of dreams in their wake.


End file.
